Users expect display devices, such as computer monitors, to display colors with increasing accuracy. A display device may be adjusted or calibrated in order to provide accurate color depictions. The color output of a display device may be adjusted, for example, when a display device is initialized and periodically thereafter to maintain color accuracy. Because the process may be performed frequently, it is desirable to provide a simple and efficient method for calibrating a display device.